Leonard L. Church
History Canon History *Stationed in Blood Gulch Outpost 1-A under Captain Butch Flowers and is directly responsible for his death through a series of unfortunate events due to a timeloop. Becomes the unofficial leader of the Blue Squad, holding command over Private First Class Lavernius Tucker and Private Michael J. Caboose. *Indirectly responsible for his own death due to a timeloop. Caboose was the direct cause of his passing, however, having shot at Church with a tank and consequently killing him as a result. *Returns as a "ghost." **Generally gets fucked over for the majority of the series. *Infiltrates the Red Base with ex-girlfriend Tex and with Tucker. **Gets fucked over. Again. *Returns in Reconstruction when Freelancer Agent Washington discovers him with Caboose's help. *Gets dragged into some bullshit mission involving a fuckload of AI's, of which Church is the Alpha. **As Alpha, he was apparently tortured until he was forced to fragment himself apart into several different AI's; this was done as an internal defense mechanism used to salvage what was left of his sanity. **Church remembers absolutely nothing of this. *Still firmly believes he's a "ghost." For now. Game History DAY 365 *Woke up in a lake. *Met with Wash. Bitched at Wash. Bitched about everything. Thought about bitching some more. Refrained. DAY 364-363 *Discovered the village. *Set up camp in House Twenty-One. *Stumbled upon a number of items that were quickly discarded on the street after being deemed useless/outdated by both Wash and Church. Personality "What can I say, dipshit? For better or worse, I'm back." -- LEONARD L. CHURCH ; RVB SEASON 3 If it looks like an asshole and sounds like an asshole, then... well, it's probably Church. Leonard L. Church is one seriously pissed off motherfucker, and maybe he has good reason to be. As the former unofficial leader of the blue team stationed in Blood Gulch Outpost 1-A, Church typically had to deal with a lot of bullshit on a daily, almost hourly, basis. It's certainly understandable why a person would get a little cranky when dropped precariously into high-stress situations; he had to deal with it all, man. From stupid teammates, to psycho ex-girlfriends, to having a shitty shot in general, Church quickly found out that if anything could go wrong, it would, and that sort of mentality stuck with him ever since. As far as he's concerned, you can take your "half full" philosophy on life and shove it right up your ass. Church really doesn't care too much for optimism, doesn't really see the point in wasting his time crossing his fingers hoping for shit to turn out all right. He's been through enough hell, has been run down and run through and shot one too many times to ever be anything more than a fiercely persistent pessimist. And, yeah, he probably wasn't always like this, probably wasn't always so negative, but Church is one example of how life sort of has the tendency to kick the shit out of a person until they're not much more than an old snarling junkyard dog. But, to be fair, Church has his reasons for acting the way he does. After finding out that he's actually a program, an AI, referred to as "Alpha" and that he was never legitimately a real boy, Church kind of went through one big fucking identity crisis. Being told he never actually existed as his own person was a bit of a punch in the gut for him, and sure, he rolled over eventually, got back on his feet and moved the fuck on, because that's all he knows how to do, but it still doesn't mean that it didn't royally suck. And it also doesn't mean that he has to necessarily accept it, either. He's perfectly fine being thought of as a ghost, because at least that means that he was actually somewhat real ''at some point in history. Church is emotionally clipped, emotionally guarded, distanced in general from the people around him and from his very own teammates. He'll take control of a situation if no one has the balls to do it, yeah, of course. He'll do it because he needs to, because someone fucking has to, but don't ever think for a second that he's doing it because he actually cares about you or your well-being. In fact, Church may possibly owe the majority of the credit for the way he acts to what he's been through as an AI. He was tortured until he was forced to literally tear himself apart in order to ''protect ''himself, and Freelancer Agent Washington even remarks in a later episode of Reconstruction that he'd been through a traumatic experience and was still majorly handicapped because of it. Despite lacking a physical spirit and presence, Church acts undeniably ''human. He's vulgar and angry, always ready with a sarcastic remark at hand just in case you actually meet his expectations and fuck everything up. Even despite this, though, and even despite his nasty tendency to threaten the lives of everyone around him, Church isn't entirely morally corrupt. He has a sense of right and wrong, recognizes one from the other; he just often chooses to do the right thing for him, which occasionally ends up being the wrong thing for everyone else. When that happens, oops, his bad, but oh well, life's tough, get a fucking helmet. But don't get him wrong. Church is most certainly capable of expressing affection and caring for another person; you'll just be hard-pressed to find him admitting it. He seems to have something of a soft spot for his ex-girlfriend, Tex, and seems to still ( on some level, anyway ) love her. He harbors quite a bit of contempt for her, at the same time, and also appears to feel relatively bitter about how their relationship ended, but there's not a lot that Church isn't bitter about. It goes back to the whole unforgiving asshole gig. He's a selfish fucking douchebag, and he's more than a little aware of it. It's not often that you'll ever end up hearing Church apologize for anything that he ever does, and he rarely makes excuses for shit, too, unless we're talking about his firing aim. He's not necessarily a bad person, and it's not like he'll go down in the history books as the Next Hitler, but he's not really up for any saintly awards, either. All he has is what's left of him, what remains of the sanity that wasn't taken from him when he was fragmented apart, and if anyone has a problem with him or with the way he acts, well -- Let's just say he's not going to lose any sleep over it. Dead men don't need friends. Abilities ➔ ABILITIES CURRENTLY DORMANT Church has tons of skills, really! He excels in the field of being extremely vulgar and angry, and he's also really awesome at giving people directions. What he's not so good at, however, happens to be shooting a gun... or, well, fucking around with any type of weapon, really. For someone who's spent quite a bit of time in the "army," he can't shoot worth a shit. Seriously. In all his years of being stationed at Blood Gulch, he's only hit an actual person with a weapon once, and that was on accident. And the person he hit? Yeah, it was kind of his teammate. That's not to say that he won't beat the shit out of you with his fists if it comes down to that, however. If you give him enough of a reason to, and if you're within reaching distance when he's not in one his non-existent Happy Moods, he won't hesitate in shoving you up against a wall and punching your fucking face in. So, he's very good at being a hotheaded guy, maybe. If that's an ability. But, really, the best ability he has probably stems from his actual AI abilities. Considering that Church isn't actually a real, live human being, he has the ability to "jump" from host to host, or from body to body. Meaning, if his own body becomes damaged in some way where he won't be able to repair it himself, he can jump on into another body and make himself right at home. He doesn't really like to do this, though. Not too often, anyway. It kind of makes him feel less human, and that's the sort of thing that he tries his best to avoid. The whole jumping from body to body thing comes with a catch, though. Apparently, Church can only jump into another body through electronic transmissions, and the potential host that he plans on jumping into must be carrying some active electronic device on them during the time where he's switching bodies. Otherwise, he's stuck. Relationships Canon *Freelancer Agent (David) Washington **Doesn't particularly trust the bitch and generally sees him as an unstable bastard. Still, he trusts him enough to (somewhat) follow his lead and put enough faith in what he says to (sometimes) not question it. Has a tendency to argue and bump heads with him a lot, but he's the only familiar thing that Church has run into so far, and because of this, he plans to stick around for now. Non-canon TBA. Doom Clock Inventory *Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel. *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. *transistor radio. Tattoo Located on the back of his neck. Days Remaining > 350. Other Disclaimer Leonard L. Church (from the machinima Red vs. Blue) and Halo are the intellectual properties of Rooster Teeth Productions and Bungie, respectively. His PB is James McAvoy, who belongs to himself. Contact & Crit Chelsey - CST *AIM, brb zombies *EMAIL, bargateprison@gmail.com *CRIT, here Category:Characters